La danse ou l'amour ?
by Mlle Flow
Summary: TH Pour sauver sa place dans la troupe de l'école, Tom se doit obliger de devenir amiavec le meilleur danseur de france ... où celà va t-il le mener ?


Nous venons de terminer notre répétition, la troupe et moi. Nous nous rendons donc aux vestiaires afin de prendre une douche et nous changer, certains avant de rentrer chez eux d'autres avant d'aller travailler. Pour ma part, je m'en vais sur mon lieu de travail, un bar, où je bosse comme serveur et barman afin de payer mes études qui sont assez chères. J'ai refusé que mes parents payent toutes mes études, car ils ne sont pas très riches donc je préfère qu'ils se fassent plaisir plutôt que dépenser tout leur argent pour moi. Nous payons donc chacun la moitié de mes frais de scolarité comme ça tout le monde est content. Actuellement, j'habite encore chez eux car je ne peux pas tout assumer seul mais je cherche une collocation. En effet, bien que j'aime énormément mes parents, à dix-sept ans je commence à réellement avoir besoin de mon indépendance.

Arrivé au bar, je passe directement derrière le comptoir. Il n'y a pas encore beaucoup de monde à cette heure alors j'en profite pour vérifier si tout est propre et prêt.

Il est vingt heures et les clients commencent à arriver en masse. Ici, ils doivent d'abord passer commande au bar et je leur apporte à leur place une fois que c'est préparé.

La soirée se passe ainsi : je prends commande, je sers, j'encaisse, je nettoie. Il est environ minuit lorsque je rentre enfin chez moi. Je monte me coucher après avoir vérifié que tout est bien fermé et après avoir préparé mon sac pour le lendemain.

Sept heures, le réveil sonne. Je me lève rapidement et pars à la douche. Une fois prêt, je descends à la cuisine dire bonjour à mes parents et prendre un rapide petit déjeuner. Je prends au passage une barre énergétique pour après l'entraînement. Je remonte ensuite me laver les dents, enfiler mes chaussures et ma veste, prendre mon sac à dos ainsi que mon sac de sport et je pars en vitesse au lycée.

J'étudie dans un lycée un peu spécial. Ici nous avons cours le matin et l'après midi nous pratiquons une discipline comme la peinture, la photo, le football, le basket-ball etc … Moi c'est la danse. Nous sommes une dizaine à pratiquer cette activité, cinq garçons et cinq filles. Nous apprenons toute sortes de danses, et vous n'entendrez jamais personne se plaindre. Nous aimons tous ce que nous faisons et nous travaillons dur pour gagner le grand concours annuel national de danse. C'est notre objectif à tous. Ce concours permet aux plus talentueux d'entre nous de se faire remarquer par des producteur ou des chorégraphes de talent. Demain se déroule la dernière phase avant la finale du grand concours. Je suis terriblement stressé, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. De plus, certains des danseurs en compétition demain sont très bon. D'ailleurs, l'un des groupes présent est détenteur du titre. Et pour ne rien gâter, ils ont recruté un nouveau danseur qu'ils disent être le meilleur qu'ils n'ont jamais eu. Personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui avant, il vient de loin apparemment.

Autre chose m'effraie, que ma prof découvre que ma cheville droite me fait toujours souffrir, car si elle l'apprend elle ne m'autorisera jamais à participer au concours. Cette blessure date d'il y a deux mois, je me suis cassé la cheville en me réceptionnant mal après un nouveau pas de danse. J'ai dû porter un plâtre pendant un mois et j'ai pu reprendre doucement depuis, mais lors de certains mouvements ma cheville me fait encore souffrir et ça devient de plus en plus difficile de le cacher.

Bien les enfants, le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous êtes prêt pour la demi-finale de demain. Certes, nous sommes tombés dans un groupe difficile mais rien n'est joué ! Nous sommes quatre équipes en lice et deux seront qualifiées, alors nous avons toutes nos chances ! Et surtout ne vous laissez pas intimider par l'équipe de Paris même si le nouveau danseur qu'ils ont recruté vient d'être élu meilleur danseur de France. Ils sont bons mais nous le sommes encore plus !! Allez, plus que cet obstacle et nous seront en finale. Ce sera le plus gros challenge que vous n'avez jamais affronté et il vous faudra être bon et efficace. Dîtes vous qu'il y aura beaucoup de dénicheurs de talent!! Alors donnez le maximum de vous-même. Je vous dis merde à tous et à demain!! Tom, attend une minute, il faut que je te parle.

Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Mon dieu, faites qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué ma cheville !!

-Oui ? dis-je timidement

-On n'en a jamais parlé tous les deux et je ne voulais le faire devant les autres …

-Arrêtez ! Vous me faites peur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Mais rien, rassure toi !! Tu sais je … il est très important que vous gagnez ce concours, pour vous mais aussi pour moi.

-Pour vous ? demandai-je surpris

-Oui, tu sais moi aussi j'ai été danseuse dans cette école et nous sommes également arrivés en final et malheureusement nous avons perdu par ma faute ! Je m'en suis toujours voulue alors j'aimerai que vous gagnez, car j'y serais pour quelque chose et ainsi j'aurais rattrapé mon erreur. Il faut que tu gagnes Tom !

-Mais je ne suis pas seul !!

-Tu es le meilleur de tous Tom !! Il n'y a que toi qui puisses battre leur nouveau danseur !!

-Je ne suis pas aussi bon que lui, il est champion de France !

-Tu l'es !! Bien sur que tu l'es Tom !

-Mais non, je ne danse pas aussi bien que lui, il connaît des pas que j'ignore

-Tom je … je veux que tu deviennes ami avec lui

-Quoi ?? questionnai-je ahuri

-Oui, deviens ami avec lui. Répète avec lui, fais en sorte qu'il t'enseigne ce que tu ne sais pas !! Fais tout pour être le meilleur !!

-Mais ça serait triché !! Et je n'aime pas me servir des gens !!

-C'est ta carrière qui est en jeu !! Et si tu ne le fais pas, tu n'iras pas plus loin !!

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est dégueulasse, c'est du chantage !!

-Je suis désolée Tom, sache que ça ne vient pas de moi. Ils ont été clairs, soit tu le fais soit tu es viré. Je suis désolé, mais dis-toi que tu ne triches pas, techniquement parlant.

-C'est vraiment ignoble !! Mais pourquoi moi ?!

-Je sais, je suis d'accord. J'étais contre mais ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix : si tu refuses alors adieu ta carrière et moi adieu ma place ! Et tu sais bien que c'est tout ce qui me reste !! Et pourquoi toi ? Ils ont dit que tu comprendrais quand tu le verrais. Je suis vraiment désolée Tom. Mais, je t'en supplie, fais le pour l'école, pour moi et pour toi.

Je la regarde une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons. Je n'en reviens pas de ce qu'il me demande !! Et moi qui pensais que mon travail et ma persévérance suffiraient ! C'est vraiment dégueulasse, en plus ils font pression sur les épaules de cette pauvre femme car ils savent très bien que son travail est toute sa vie. Car elle a malheureusement dû arrêter la danse à cause d'une blessure mal soignée. Oui je sais, ça pourrait m'arriver à moi aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne lui reste plus que ça. Alors, même si je suis contre je crois que je vais le faire …

Je ne travaille pas ce soir, bien qu'on soit vendredi, car lorsque j'ai un concours le lendemain je préfère me concentrer sur la compétition. Je suis donc rentré, me suis fait plusieurs massages à la cheville puis suis allé me coucher.

Demain je vais rencontrer ce danseur …

Le lendemain

Nous sommes tous assis dans les gradins. La première équipe passe, c'est Toulouse. Ils ne sont pas mauvais mais leur chorégraphie n'est pas super. Dommage. Enfin pour eux.

Une fois qu'ils ont terminé, l'équipe de Paris entre en scène. Je ne vois pas le nouveau danseur. Par contre, ce que je ne peux pas manquer de voir c'est leur chorégraphie et leur talent. Je stresse de plus en plus. Soudain j'entends un juge dire « ah ! Le voilà enfin ! ». Je porte mon regard dans la direction qu'il fixe et le vois entrer sur scène. Le nouveau danseur. Non, en fait, le talentueux et magnifique nouveau danseur. « Tu comprendras quand tu le verras », je comprend enfin le sens de cette phrase. Mon homosexualité n'étant pas tabou pour moi, l'école le sait, et elle a décidé de s'en servir. Pff c'est dégueulasse. Bien que tout à coup, ça me gène moins de devoir faire ami / ami avec lui. Il est …comment dire ? Wahou ! Vraiment magnifique et il se déplace avec une souplesse et une grâce impressionnante. La chorégraphie terminée, tous les danseurs reviennent sur scène et saluent le public. C'est notre tour. Tout se passe bien, notre chorégraphie est originale et nous sommes tous synchronisés et en rythme. De mon côté, je n'ai aucun problème car je n'ai pas à faire le mouvement qui me fait le plus mal et qui est la cause de mon accident. On le garde pour la finale, si finale il y a pour nous.

Les résultats sont tombés et nous sommes qualifiés avec l'équipe de Paris. A nous la finale ! Je suis tellement heureux !! Le directeur de l'école est venu me voir et m'a félicité avant d'ajouter « n'oublie pas ce que tu dois faire ». Nous sommes sur le point de partir au bar fêter notre victoire lorsque je vois le nouveau danseur sortir des loges. Je me place sur sa trajectoire et lui tend la main.

-Félicitations ! lançai-je

-Merci, répondit-il en serrant la main que je lui tendais

-Tu danses vraiment très bien ! J'ai été super impressionné !

-C'est gentil, tu danses très bien aussi, me dit il avec sourire

-Je m'appelle Tom

-Enchanté Tom, moi c'est Bill

-Ça me fait plaisir d'enfin connaître ton nom. Parce qu'à force d'entendre parler du « nouveau danseur », j'étais vraiment curieux de te rencontrer !!

-Ah ! On m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de toi

-C'est vrai ? demandai-je réellement surpris

-Oui, on m'as dit que tu étais le meilleur danseur de ton école qui est notre principale adversaire, et ils n'avaient pas tord

-Oh je ne savais pas !! Bon, on va boire un verre avec l'équipe pour fêter notre qualification, tu veux venir ?

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger !!

-Si je te le propose !

-D'accord alors !! Ca tombe bien parce que je n'ai pas très envie de rentrer chez moi et de me retrouver seul, et comme ceux de mon équipe ne m'aiment pas trop…

Je lui souris et nous partons donc au bar qui ne se trouve pas très loin à pied.

Je me dirige tout droit à notre table habituelle et retrouve toute l'équipe déjà installée.

-Hey les gars, je vous présente Bill, leur annonçai-je

Ils se levèrent tous et lui serrèrent la main en le félicitant pour son talent. Au bout d'un moment je me levai.

-Bon je vais chercher d'autres verres, qui m'accompagne ?

-Je viens t'aider ! répond Bill en se levant

Nous partons donc au bar commander d'autres boissons.

-T'as vu, ils sont sympa !

-C'est vrai !! Pas comme ceux de mon équipe !!

-Pourquoi ?

-Déjà, parce qu'ils n'aiment pas que je sois considéré comme le meilleur parce qu'ils savent que ça signifie que c'est moi qui serait sûrement recruté en premier. Et en plus ils n'aiment pas mon look qu'ils trouvent bizarre.

-Je les ai toujours trouvé assez simples d'esprits mais bon. Ils sont vraiment cons !! Ils ont le meilleur danseur de France avec eux et ils n'en profitent même pas pour acquérir une meilleure technique et apprendre de nouveaux pas !

-Ouai, surtout que moi je leur ai proposé ! Tu sais je ne me prend pas la tête, si on me demande j'aide avec plaisir ! J'aime faire partager ce que je sais !!

-Moi à leur place j'en profiterais ! Tu as une façon de danser qui est wahou quoi ! J'aimerais en faire autant !!

-On peut s'entraîner ensemble en dehors des cours si tu veux

-C'est vrai ? Tu voudrais bien ? demandai-je tout content

-Bien sûr

-Je ne voudrais pas te déranger ! Quand tu n'es pas en cours tu dois avoir envie de sortir avec tes amis et tout, non ?

-Tu sais ça ne fait que deux semaines que je suis ici alors j'ai pas encore d'amis donc autant passer du temps à danser avec toi. C'est plus sympa de danser à deux que tout seul !

-Oh bah j'aimerais beaucoup alors !!

-Alors ça marche. Comme ça, on pourra s'entraîner avant la grande finale !!

-Oui, par contre je travaille le soir donc je ne sais pas exactement quand ça sera possible.

-On trouvera bien un moment, dit il avec sourire, bon, on leur amène leurs verres ?

Après avoir récupérés les verres, on repart donc à notre table. La soirée ne se termine pas trop tard.

-Tom ! Tu rentres comment ? me demanda Bill

-A pied, pourquoi ?

-Tu veux que je te ramène ?

-Je n'habite pas loin. Mais, t'as le permis ?!

-Oui j'ai dix huit ans, sourit il, viens je te ramène il est déjà tard

Il me ramène donc chez moi et m'indique qu'il n'habite pas loin. On décide de se revoir dès le lendemain pour danser.

En un mois il m'apprit beaucoup choses et m'aida à améliorer ma technique de danse, ma souplesse et ma légèreté. On se voyait même en dehors de ces moments là. Nous allions boire des verres, parfois il venait me voir au travail après les cours. Nous avions tissé une amitié assez forte.

Le concours est maintenant dans deux mois. Aujourd'hui nous devons répéter et je lui ai promis de faire mon pas spécial, celui qui est à l'origine de ma blessure. Il n'a pas encore de nom car c'est un pas qu'on a inventé avec ma prof. C'est un mouvement assez étrange : je tourne très vite sur moi-même puis saute et doit retomber tout en continuant de tourner. Et c'est justement en réceptionnant que je me suis cassé la cheville.

Le moment est arrivé de lui montrer ce fameux pas. Je commence à danser et enchaîne sur « le » pas : je tourne sur un pied, fléchit, saute et retombe sur ma cheville qui lâche sous la pression. Je me retrouve par terre, une douleur atroce m'envahit et je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser une grimace tout en posant mes mains autour de mon pied. Bill arrive alors en courant et s'agenouille près de moi.

-Tom putain ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire si tu ne le sentais pas !!!!

-Mais je pensais que ça irait, dis-je en étouffant un cri de douleur

-Et bien, tu vois bien que non !! lança t-il en me retirant ma chaussure et ma chaussette

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Bah je regarde si tu t'es pas cassé la cheville espèce d'inconscient !!

-Mais je pensais vraiment que ça irait !! je t'assure ! Je l'aurais pas fait sinon.

-Bon, je pense que c'est une petite entorse, annonça t-il en caressant la boule qui c'était déjà formée sur l'os de ma cheville

Il remonte un peu mon jogging gris et commence à me masser.

-J'ai de la pommade, une bande et une attelle dans mon sac, annonçai-je

-Comment ça se fait que tu as tout ça dans ton sac ?!!

-C'est parce que je me suis cassé la cheville il y a trois mois

-Et t'as continué à danser ? hurla t-il

-Nan, pendant un mois j'ai dû m'arrêter et puis j'ai repris petit à petit

-Et c'est avec ce mouvement là que tu te l'ai cassée, je parie ?

-Oui, allez aide moi à me lever s'il te plait

Il m'aide donc à me relever et une fois debout je me retrouve très près de son visage avant qu'il ne se remette à crier

-T'es vraiment qu'un inconscient !! La finale est dans deux mois et toi tu fais des cascades au lieu de préserver ta cheville !! Tu ne veux plus danser ou quoi ? Tu vas finir pas ne plus pouvoir à force de faire n'importe quoi !!! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te mettre une gifle !!

-Arrête de crier ça m'excite

-Pardon ? demanda t-il ahuri et tout à coup plus calme

-T'as très bien compris

-Je .. tu .. quoi ?!

-Tu m'excites, répétai-je après avoir posé mes lèvres sur les siennes

-Euh .. je … je …

-T'as perdu ta langue ou quoi ? rigolai-je, je peux aller la chercher si tu veux

-T'es … t'es … t'es …

-Gay ? Oui, dis-je en riant de nouveau, je te choque tant que ça, que tu n'arrives même plus à parler ?

-Un peu oui, dit il en retrouvant la parole, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu étais gay et que je te plaisais

-Techniquement, j'ai dit exciter mais il est évident que tu me plais. Et si j'ai dit exciter c'était pour que t'arrêtes de crier

-Ah … euh … ben …

-Il faut vraiment que j'aille retrouver cette langue, tu ne penses pas ?

-Euh .. je crois, oui

Je souris devant sa timidité et repose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je m'accroche à lui pour ne pas tomber et il passe alors une main derrière ma nuque avant d'approfondir notre baiser. Ah enfin une réaction !

C'est fait ! J'ai retrouvé sa langue, et son bijou argenté qui a un goût délicieux d'ailleurs !

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas avoué que t'étais homo quand je t'ai dit que je l'étais moi-même ? demanda t-il après quelques minutes

-Je ne sais pas !

-Dommage, on aurait pu commencer plus tôt

-Ouh, mais je vois que t'as retrouvé l'usage de la parole toi!

-T'es parti à la recherche de ma langue c'est pour ça !

-Je me disais aussi !

Il part ensuite prendre mon sac pour me soigner et m'aider à remettre mon attelle avant de me raccompagner chez moi.

Nous sommes ensemble depuis maintenant deux mois. La finale est demain. Ma cheville s'est remise grâce aux mains de fée de Bill et ses massages. Je pense que je suis amoureux vraiment. C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour le dire mais ce mec me fait perdre la tête. Il m'est devenu indispensable ! Mais malheureusement demain on doit concourir l'un contre l'autre et il n'y aura qu'un gagnant. Quoi qu'il en soit, peu importe celui de nous deux qui gagne, l'autre sera heureux pour lui.

-A quoi tu penses Tom ?

-A demain

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout va bien ce passer !

-J'espère. Mais ça ne me plait pas de concourir contre toi !

-Pourquoi ? Que ce soit toi ou moi qui gagne ça ne changera rien entre nous, n'est ce pas ?

-Bien sur que non, rien du tout

J'achève ma phrase en l'embrassant chastement. Il me sourit et met son nez dans mon cou. J'adore quand il fait ça, il est tellement mignon. Je le serre dans mes bras alors qu'il se place plus confortablement sur mes genoux. Après quelques instants, je sens sa bouche effectuer quelques pressions contre mon cou. Un frisson me parcourt, je suis tellement sensible à ses caresses ! Je sens sa langue se joindre à ses lèvres et parcourir mon cou une nouvelle fois. Il déplace ses jambes de façon à se mettre à califourchon sur moi, et plante ensuite son regard dans le mien. Il me sourit puis pose sa bouche sur la mienne pour un baiser bien plus passionné qu'auparavant. Nos langues se caressent amoureusement, ses mains sont autour de mon cou, et les miennes lui caressant tendrement le dos sous son haut. Je remonte ensuite son t-shirt jusqu'à le lui retirer et il fait de même avec le mien. Il vient coller son torse contre le mien, et le fait de sentir son cœur battre contre le mien, un peu trop rapidement peut être, me fait sourire. Je suis heureux, tellement heureux.

-On devrait peut être se calmer, dis-je en embrassant le bout de son nez

-Effectivement, il le faudrait

-Je vais prendre une douche, tu veux venir ?

-Et après c'est toi qui suggère de se calmer ! s'exclame t-il

-J'ai dis prendre une douche, pas faire des choses sexuelle monsieur l'obsédé !

-C'est moi l'obsédé ? T'es pas mal dans ton genre non plus !

-En même temps vu la créature magnifique et sexuellement attirante qui est assise sur moi, j'ai quelques excuses !

-C'est vrai, je te comprends !! J'aimerais bien pouvoir m'embrasser moi-même des fois !

-Vantard !

-Obsédé !

-Non pas obsédé, amoureux plutôt, corrigeai-je en rougissant

Il recule un peu et me regarde les yeux grands ouverts. La panique s'empare de moi. Tout à coup j'ai un peu peur de lui avoir avoué mes sentiments trop tôt, et son regard sans expression ne me rassure pas vraiment.

-Désolé si je t'ai fais peur, je ne te demande pas de me dire que toi aussi, ni rien d'autre, mais j'avais envie de te le dire, c'est tout.

Il me serre alors dans ses bras et m'embrasse.

-C'est juste que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on me dise ça. Et que ça vienne de toi me fait énormément plaisir

-Mais ? lançai-je sentant bien la présence d'un « mais »

-Je suis vraiment bien avec toi mais je ne sais pas si je t'aime. Mais ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de semblable pour personne, et que j'espère vraiment que c'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour

-Ne t'en fais pas, si ça doit venir ça viendra et je saurai être patient

-D'accord. Mais, s'il te plait, dis le moi vraiment

-Je t'aime, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille sachant précisément ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Le jour J est arrivé. Je suis terriblement stressé. J'ai très mal dormi même si les caresses de Bill m'ont quelques peu apaisé, j'ai passé la nuit à tourner dans mon lit. Et maintenant je bloque devant mon bol de café, un croissant dans la main. Mon homme me regarde et sourit tendrement.

-Mange Tom !!

-Je suis tellement stressé, j'ai le ventre noué, je ne peux rien avaler !!

Il me sourit de nouveau, se lève et se place derrière moi. Je sens ses bras passer par-dessus mes épaules et venir me masser doucement le ventre. Il m'embrasse tendrement le cou et pause sa tête dans son creux. Je respire profondément, me sentant terriblement bien dans cette position, peu à peu je sens mon ventre se dénoué un peu sous ses mains de fée. Il me prend le croissant des mains et le porte devant ma bouche.

-Allé mon bébé, un croc pour papa !!

J'éclate de rire avant de mordre dans mon petit déjeuné. Il me sourit m'embrasse le front et après avoir mis son bol dans l'évier, part prendre sa douche pendant que je termine de manger.

Je réfléchis. Je réfléchis à cette journée qui va bientôt vraiment commencer. Je repense à la demande de l'école à mon égard. Je ne voulais pas mais si je n'avais pas finit par accepter, je ne serais pas en couple avec cet homme merveilleux ! S'ils savaient que grâce à eux j'ai trouvé ce que je pense, l'homme de ma vie, je me demande comment ils réagiraient ! Entendant mon amour sortir de la douche, j'y vais à mon tour après avoir poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je continue de penser sous la douche, sans trop y consacrer du temps, il faut que je me prépare, nous partons dans trente minutes pour la compétition.

C'est ici que nous nous séparons. Devant l'école. Je l'embrasse tendrement en lui souhaitant bonne chance, avant de partir retrouver ma troupe.

-Tom !!! m'interpelle la directrice, tu vas bien ?

-Oui merci. Et avant que vous ne me demandiez, oui j'ai bien travaillé ma danse et mon pas …

-Et au sujet du danseur de l'autre école ? Tu as fais ce que nous t'avons demandé ?

-Oui dis-je en souriant intérieurement.

-Bien, j'ai hâte que tu nous montres ça !!

Je lui souris faussement avant de retourner avec ma troupe. Celle de Bill passe avant nous. Ça va être dur d'impressionner les jurés après leur passage. J'observe leur entrée.

J'ai déjà vu Bill répéter plusieurs fois, mais là, accompagnée de sa troupe, c'est impressionnant.

Les cinq minutes de chorégraphie se terminent. Il salue le public avec son magnifique sourire et leur fait un signe de main.

Il sort ensuite de scène et passe près de moi, il me lance un sourire auquel je réponds par un clin d'œil.

Les juges annoncent notre entrée. C'est notre tour, je souffle un bon coup essayant de faire s'évacuer tout le stress. Chose inutile.

Nous entrons sur scène et démarrons notre chorégraphie. Je vois dans le public certaines personnes de l'école d'autres sections avec des pancartes d'encouragements. Certaines portent mon nom ce qui me va droit au cœur.

Quatre minutes sont écoulées et c'est le moment de mon show. J'exécute quelques pas avant de lancer 'mon' pas.

Je tourne, fléchit et saute en retombant. Ma cheville me lance quelques douleurs mais je résiste, c'est supportable. Je souris, fier de moi. Les autres danseurs avancent vers le devant de la scène. Nous saluons les jurés ainsi que le public et repartons vers les coulisses.

Le « présentateur » de l'évènement prend son micro. Bill & moi nous approchons de lui, puis nous lui glissons quelques mots à l'oreille.

Il semble surprit mais accepte.

-Mesdames et messiers, pour vous ici ce soir, un show spécial réalisé par deux danseurs, appréciez bien cette surprise ! annonce l'homme au micro

La musique démarre etmon beau brun et moi nous approchons sur la scène.

On se regarde et se sourit puis commençons une chorégraphie que nous avons inventée exprès pour le spectacle. Cette danse mélange plusieurs styles mais reste sensuelle.

Après les cinq minutes nous nous arrêtons puis saluons le public ainsi que les jurés, scotchés de notre prestation..

-Bien, reprend le présentateur, suite a cette prestation époustouflante, je vais vous dire les résultats du concours. Les juges me font vous dire, qu'ils ont eu du mal à choisir, mais que leur choix vous surprendra sûrement. Pour la première fois mesdames et messiers dans cette compétition célèbre la victoire est pour ….

Il marque une pause, regarde tous les gens plus nerveux les uns que les autres, je hais ce genre de personnes. Ils voient que tes nerfs sont à deux doigts de lâchés mais ils continuent le supplice.

- LES DEUX TROUPES !!!!

Tout le monde semble choqué, se regarde avec de grands yeux ronds. Puis finalement les spectateur se mettent à applaudir entraînés par les jurés. Personne ne comprend.

Un des juges prend la parole

- Je sais que c'est contraire au règlement mais nous n'avons pas pu les départager ! Et la prestation de Bill & Tom, qui sont normalement sensés se haïr, nous a énormément touchée ! De plus nous avons décidé, avec l'accord des deux écoles, d'unir ces deux troupes pour n'en former qu'une seule !  
Et nous avons aussi concoctés un prix pour la plus belle prestation, ainsi qu'un emploi dans la meilleure troupe de France, et nous l'accordons à Bill et Tom !!!!

Je regarde Bill et l'accompagne dans son cri de bonheur !!! Il se jette dans mes bras et je le serre aussi fort que je le peux. On se cesse de murmurer des « on a gagnés, on a réussi ».

Il me regarde intensément puis me sourit avant de dire ces mots si beaux et si fort :

- Je t'aime

Mes larmes coulent encore plus le long de mes joues et sans prendre compte de l'endroit où nous sommes je l'embrasse tendrement. Certains nous regardent avec douceur d'autres avec mépris.

Je m'en moque, je l'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte. On vient d'obtenir notre place dans la meilleure troupe de France, il vient de m'avouer qu'il m'aime, on a gagné le concours. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux. Je détache mes lèvres des siennes puis me tourne vers ma prof de danse. Elle me remercie du regard.

Mes parents m'on toujours dit « Tu ne peux pas avoir les deux Tom, c'est la danse ou l'amour ! »

Et bien moi j'ai choisis les deux, la danse **et** l'amour.


End file.
